Super Smash Bros: Prepare for Melee!
by Lone Sheikah
Summary: What happens when the original stars find the new stars? What will happen to JigglyPuff and IceClimber? Will they ever get killed? Where are those bob-ombs? SOMEONE HELP THESE PEOPLE! Chapter 1 is up!


As my second 'attempt' to make a decent SSBROS story, this one will fall and crash. And then crash again :P!  
  
In a small room, Link, Yoshi(with a bite mask on), Kirby, Samus, and Ness stand.   
  
"Hello Team 1! We seperated you for fear of Yoshi's Tongue"  
  
Everybody looks around. "Where'd that come from?" asked Link.   
  
"Its me, the host, Its coming from an intercom, the reason why I am up here, and you are down there...is...again...Yoshi's Tongue"  
  
Everybody but Yoshi looks at Yoshi.   
  
"Ok, everybody, this is to test some features for Melee"  
  
Ness looks up. "Whats Melee mean?"   
  
"Ummm...I dunno, some kind of close-up fighting type thing..." says the host.   
  
"Ok, now on with it," A bunch of ninja stars fall down from the ceiling. "These are Ninja Death Stars, you may use them ONLY on JigglyPuff."   
  
Everybody takes one and throws it at JigglyPuff. "Puff!" screams Jigglypuff.   
  
"Hey, what would happen if I threw this at Samus, and he used his beam gun to annihilate it?" asked Kirby.  
  
"HEY!" yells Samus. Kirby throws one at Samus which is annihilated instantly. Kirby throws another and hits Samus on the head leaving a dent.   
  
"OW! You little worthless piece of cotton candy..." Samus retorted nastily.   
  
"Yeah...okay...well, heres the next test," the Host says as 5 machine guns fall and hit JigglyPuff on the head. "These are Machine Gun, becareful, they are hard to control, please proceed to kill JigglyPuff."   
  
Ness picks one up and starts shooting at Jigglypuff but it starts going out of control and he accidentally shoots Samus in the head 4 times. Samus falls down.   
  
"Ok...well, Ness, you have just killed a character, Im sorry, but you are going to have to be killed visciously by...ahem...Yoshi's Tongue."  
  
The Host comes through a door and takes Yoshi's mask off. "Ok, Yoshi, eat Ness" he says. Yoshi looks at Ness, than the host, then Ness, than the Host. He extends his tongue toward them both and eats the Host in one gulp.   
  
"AHHH! HE's LOOSE! EVERYBODY RUN!" screams Link as he runs out the door and accidentally presses a lever which makes 30 bob-ombs fall into the small room.   
  
"Yipes..." says Ness whispering. Yoshi and Kirby starts eating them until theres one left, next to JigglyPuff. "Jiggly?" she says. The bomb blows up. "PUFF!!!!!!!!"  
  
In the next room, another Host is there teaching Pikachu, Captain Falcon, Ice Climber, and Sheik hwo to use a back scratcher. "Oh you mean like this?" Sheik says as he/she starts hitting Ice Climber with the Back Scratcher. "Yes, exactly!" says the Host.   
  
At that time, Link runs in and tackles Ice Climber into the wall. Ness, Kirby and Yoshi come in. "Well, since, everybodys here, lets get on with our first battle test. First up, Partners 1 and 2!" he says as Sheik and Link walk up in an arena.   
  
  
Bowser comes in. "What's that?" Link asks Sheik. "It looks like a deformed Ganon..." Sheik answers. Bowser starts running at Sheik. "Err..." Sheik says. Sheik throws a pokeball at Bowser and captures it.   
  
  
Sheik looks at his/her Pokedex. "You have just caught Bowser! He is a fire type pokemon, very stupid and he stars in Paper Mario!" Pokedex explains. "Yes! I got 997547907589078504978 pokemon! Just one more to go, and then they'll make more annoying creatures!" Sheik exclaims happily.   
  
Link and Sheik return to the room. "Ok, Partner 3 and 4!" JigglyPuff and Ice Climber walk into the arena to meet...Shigeru Miyamoto! Jigglypuff and Ice Climber walk towards him. "Why hello! I am Shigeru Miyamoto! Now, I don't hate you...but Its my job..." Shigeru says.   
  
Shigeru gets a hammer and starts bashing Ice Climbers brains out. After Ice Climber is full of bruises, JigglyPuff jumos on Shigeru Miyamoto's head. "Hello JigglyPuff! I hate to do this...no, what am I saying? I'll LOVE doing this," Shigeru says as he gets out Sage of Zelda 64's bazooka. "Say Goodnight!" JigglyPuff jumps down from his head. "Jiggly?" Shigeru fires the bazooka at Jigglypuff sending her into orbit.   
  
The next day...  
  
"Today is Melee! After JigglyPuff and Ice Climbers recent dissapearence, Shigeru says that he will be looking for them everywhere! Samus has recently died, which delayed us our fireworks show." says the Host that wasn't eaten. Fox jumps up. "Hey! I can do the fireworks show!" says Fox as he gets his gun ready. "Well everybody! It seems Fox will be doing our fireworks show!" he says as he gags fox and ties him to a pole.  
  
  
"Everybody...watch!" he says as he puts fireworks down and lights them. The fireworks go off and Fox is sent into orbit as he nears the sun and two figures. "JIGGLYPUFF! ICE CLIMBER! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Fox says. Ice Climber and JigglyPuff blow up as they near the sun, suddenly, Fox blows up.   
  
The End 


End file.
